This invention relates to a travel expense record keeping device and more particularly to such a device which is electronic and portable.
In the past, it has been necessary for traveling businessmen to maintain written records in order to document travel expenses for expense reimbursement and income tax deductions. Businessmen often attempt to collect receipts for all expenses, or they must remember the expenses and record those expenses before they forget them. Using either receipts or memory is generally inconvenient and a businessman often fails to itemize valid expenses. Expense accounting becomes even more complicated when traveling in a foreign country where the businessman is faced with varying and often fluctuating exchange rates.
An object of this invention is to provide a travel expense tabulator for recording an expense record, the tabulator being portable and thus always on hand for recording each individual expense as it occurs.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a travel expense tabulator whereby expenses may be recorded along with expense designating representations or symbols.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tabulator whereby the expenses are tabulated in a single monetary unit even though the keyed input into the tabulator is in a foreign currency.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a portable travel expense tabulator which maintains a running summation of all expenses for easy recall throughout a trip.